


your tsurune

by Molnija



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Kyudo, Pre-Relationship, inspired by Tsurune, oops i accidentally sayorin'd, who would've guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija
Summary: There’s been a special feeling in the air lately, like fresh leaves in spring, even though it’s late summer and if anything, the trees are beginning to turn red.Sayo releases the bowstring with a satisfyingwhamand her arrow misses the target by just a small margin.





	your tsurune

**Author's Note:**

> the latest EN event gave me a lot of feelings okay ... and coupled up with the Sayo actually coming home, and my never-ending crying over Tsurune, this was only a matter of time.
> 
> don't ask me when this is set, I don't know myself. does it really matter //coughs
> 
> this is my first time writing for BanDori but Sayo came to me really easily, all of these characters are so good but Sayo is probably the one I think about the most. Rinko as a close second. neither of them are my best girl (well, Sayo's shared first place but she's not who I'd answer if I absolutely had to give only one) but lbr, BanDori has a cast of 25 best girls
> 
> the thought of having a unique tsurune suits Sayo really well, doesn't it? always looking for her own sound, but maybe she's already found it in a way ... until she herself is satisfied with it, at least others can already hear. ♪

There’s been a special feeling in the air lately, like fresh leaves in spring, even though it’s late summer and if anything, the trees are beginning to turn red.

Sayo releases the bowstring with a satisfying _wham_ and her arrow misses the target by just a small margin.

She frowns and picks up the next arrow, cycling through the steps once more and adjusting her posture in the process. Once again, drawing back the string and pushing the bow forward, holding, holding, and then—

This one doesn’t even make it to the target before landing a few centimetres in front of it in the grass.

Five arrows shot, only one made it anywhere near bulls-eye, and two didn’t even hit. Today didn’t feel like a particularly off day, and yet it seems the god of kyuudou, if it exists, isn’t in her favour today.

Strangely enough, she doesn’t feel that bad about it.

With a deep breath, Sayo decides to step aside for a few minutes and restring her bow while she has time. The club isn’t practicing today, but neither is Roselia, and she found herself drawn to the shooting range in hopes of having anything productive to do. She’ll rehearse their new song on her own later when she’s home, but as long as she’s still in school, she should use this opportunity to prepare for the competition coming up soon.

It’s quiet in the kyuudoujou, only the sounds of her steps and her bow resonating through the silence, and it’s calming in its own way. On certain days, the quiet leads to the thoughts in her head blaring all the louder, but despite her failures today, she feels oddly at ease.

Another look over the bow, a satisfied nod, and back to practice it is.

When Sayo first started kyuudou, she found the steps to be the hardest part. Drawing a bow and hitting the target isn’t that difficult if you have good form – it’s messing up the _hassetsu_ , the eight stages of the shooting ritual, which always sits at the back of her mind. Sometimes, when she watches the team competitions, she thinks that their combined motions play like a canon, like their very own song, with the sound of everyone’s unique _tsurune_ forming the melody. It’s as admirable as it is frightening, to have everybody rely on you.

Then again, that’s not that different in a band.

Her first arrow fired hits bulls-eye.

The next one lands slightly off, but close enough to be satisfying.

It’s at that point when she stops truly paying attention, her focus on every small movement and the flight of every arrow to the point where the rest of the world disappears, until she realises she’s out of arrows, all of which are stuck neatly to the target.

Now that’s more like it. What’s expected of Hikawa Sayo by everyone but most importantly herself is nothing less than _kaichuu_ – hitting with every arrow.

She allows herself a small smile.

When she turns around, she notices a familiar face standing outside the doujou, staring at the target with wide eyes.

“Shirokane-san,” Sayo says and she flinches and swirls her head around.

“H…Hikawa-san. I’m sorry, I didn’t … Mean to stare.” Shirokane’s voice is quiet as always, and there’s a blush on her cheeks as if she feels found out.

It’s not unusual for them to meet after school, just by chance or through student council work, but what is unusual is finding her anywhere near the sports clubs’ training grounds, especially at this time of day. “There’s no problem with watching. But I thought you’d gone home already.”

“I was on my way, but …” She looks at Sayo with something that can only be described as wonder, and her traitorous heart skips a beat. “I heard someone practice on the shooting range … I was … Drawn to the sound, I think …”

“The sound?” So it’s not because she thought it was Sayo and could say hello to her? That’s a little bit disappointing. _It doesn’t matter either way_ , she tells herself, but her feelings don’t listen to her most of the time, so this wouldn’t be any different.

“The … Bowstring,” Shirokane says. “I didn’t notice when I was here. I mean … When you showed me how to do it back then … I was so focused on how to do things right, I didn’t let myself listen, but … It’s … A beautiful sound. It sounds a lot like … Hm, not your guitar, but … Like you.”

“It’s called a _tsurune_ ,” Sayo manages to say, voice only a little airier than usual. “ _Tsuru_ for bowstring and _ne_ for sound. Our advisor once said that every archer has their own.”

A small smile appears on Shirokane’s face and she cocks her head a little. “So it really is like music. Even if you play the same piece on the same instrument from the same sheets … You’ll never sound like anyone else. Everyone has their own sound … In music and in kyuudou …”

“It depends on how you’re shooting though, and what the conditions are,” Sayo argues. “On certain days, you may sound unrecognisable.”

Shirokane hums, seemingly thinking. “Maybe … But I think … I’d recognise your … _Tsurune_ either way. It sounds like Hikawa-san. I don’t know a lot about kyuudou, but … It’s clear, and sharp, and somewhat … Certain? Even when you’re wavering, like before … It still sounded like you.”

Like before? How long has she been here?

“Recently, when I’ve been hearing your guitar … It’s been making me really happy. It has the same colour … I think. The same colour as your _tsurune_.”

Sayo doesn’t know how to answer to that. It’s not the first time recently she’s been told she’s improving, but it is the first time someone phrased it like this. Those words coming from Shirokane, whom she admires in many ways, make them all the more meaningful, and they tie her tongue and leave her speechless.

So instead of saying something she gestures for her to come inside and watch.

Maybe she can invite her along after she’s finished here, to play music together. Or maybe that would be too much – unless the band is rehearsing, she usually plays on her own, and she doesn’t even have anything that could work as a piano at home.

Even so, Sayo thinks as she begins with the next _hassetsu_ , she’d like to hear what Shirokane says about her guitar without the band playing along, listening only to her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you mix two of my favourite things, you get a crying Nija. thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hiikawa.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/glassesmaru)


End file.
